


The Holiday / 戀愛沒有假期

by youdontknowwho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdontknowwho/pseuds/youdontknowwho
Summary: 殺手也沒有假期，但部長莫名得到了一個月的假期。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 跟標題那部電影唯一的關係大概是我用Zimmer的OST當寫文BGM。  
> 今年聖誕節唯一做的事就是腦補，於是決定把洞補起來，已大遲到又不小心打太長，可能會寫到變成新年賀文吧。  
> 沒有認真寫文的習慣，有人不慎(?)看到的話開心就好。
> 
> 背景：  
> *大概是1926事發後快兩年(吧)  
> *Credence被部長收留，因為他的原故部長也變得和Goldstein姊妹&Jacob很熟  
> *Jacob後來恢復了記憶

被Grindelwald打亂節奏後，紐約巫師界好不容易又找回了原先的步調，辛勞了好一段時日，一轉眼又到了年底。Credence從來不曾期待過聖誕節，正確來說是從來沒有餘力期待任何節日，在Graves的引領，加上Goldstein姊妹和Jacob的關照下，他第一次抬頭去探索這個城市入冬後的轉變。

 

這天，他陪Queenie一起去採購Jacob需要的新食材，發現許多打著『溫暖你的家人』或『聖誕節必備』的商品，有些花俏的令人眼花，但最吸引Credence的始終是各式巧克力產品。

Queenie發現Credence停在某個櫥窗前，順著他的眼神看過去，櫥窗內擺放著一個精緻的月曆，「喔~是聖誕月曆！每天打開一小格裡面會有不同的糖果，從1號開始倒數到聖誕節，讓孩子們每天都很開心的期待聖誕節的到來。」讀到他心中疑惑的Queenie主動解說道。

「是嗎？」Credence心不在焉的回應，當Queenie又準備開口，Credence趕緊打斷她，「我們回去吧！Jacob一定等很久了。」一說完就自顧自的往麵包坊的方向走，Queenie看著他微微泛紅的耳朵會心一笑。

 

 

11/30

Graves每回早下班都會去Kowalski麵包坊帶點心回家與Credence一同享用，正確來說是看他享用。今天結完帳後，Queenie多塞了一樣東西給他，是個包裝精美的禮物，大小不輸Newt的皮箱，「這個是給Credence的。」

「Queenie… 我說你也太常送他禮物了。」Graves有點無奈。

「這不是我一個人送的！」

Jacob也跟著湊過來，「Credence沒好好過過聖誕節吧？這是大家一起準備的。」

Graves原先還想再說點什麼卻被一陣風般衝進門的Goldstein家姐姐搶先一步，「你不收下是要我們怎麼處理？」

「…謝了，下次別再這麼麻煩了。」Graves在心中嘆了一口氣。

「Mr. Graves，我是來轉交這個的，」Tina遞過一封有著MACUSA封蠟的信，「我還有事先走啦！」他在上司一接過信封的瞬間推門離去，迅速轉進一旁的小巷子消影。

「可以嗎？」Graves用眼神示意店內已收到一半的座位，他有點納悶到底是怎樣的急件讓MACUSA交待Tina特地追過來。

「請便，要來杯咖啡嗎？」Jacob準備推開櫃檯門要來幫他搬椅子。

「謝謝但不用麻煩了，我自己來就好。」Graves只是將大包小包的東西放下，手指輕撫封蠟被看不見的魔法優雅的劃開。內容物是張他就職以來還沒填寫過的表格--MACUSA的假單，右下角有Picquery俐落的簽名加上申請核准的章，附註欄內則有一行留言： _Percival_ _，這真是難得啊！平日辛苦了，好好利用。_

他反覆看了幾次，休假日期從12/1到1/2，但天曉得他根本沒申請過啊！可欄位上又清清楚楚簽著他的名字，而那也千真萬確是他的簽名，但…

「怎麼了嗎？」Queenie不曉得什麼時後走到他身後，偷看了一眼他手上的文件後，「喔~ Madam Picquery同意了啊？」

Graves轉過身眼神銳利的盯著Queenie，身為正氣師的直覺告訴他除了剛剛逃走的姐姐，Goldstein妹妹絕對也牽涉其中，「現在是只有我不知道我申請了休假嗎？」

Queenie笑容依舊，「整個月耶！很棒吧？」

「Ms. Goldstein…」Graves這次真的嘆了一口氣，稱謂突然轉變讓Queenie感到不妙，「我想你很清楚安全部部長的權力有多大…」他用凝重的語氣說著，向Queenie步步逼近，「偽造文書，或是說濫用我的簽名…」被盯上的女孩節節敗退，最後鑽進櫃檯彷彿這樣就能屏障對方，「這次處分可能就不止是魔杖登記處，而且不會有撤銷的那天了。」男子雙手往櫃檯上一搭，上半身前傾再次逼近。

Queenie可以很自豪的說在各種情況下她大部分時後都能笑笑的開脫，可惜她鮮少直接面對部長的質詢，當對方突然變臉而她又讀不到他的心思，魔杖管理處的小職員只能招了，「Teenie說她會搞定…」

「什麼時候的事？怎麼『搞定』的？」Graves需要知道是什麼時後被陰的，他可不容許自己犯同樣的錯。

「上禮拜，有一天Teenie拿著我們部門的消耗品申請許可給您，說我一時找不到Mr. Abernathy，請您代簽？申請書其實只有一頁…」Queenie在心裡跟Tina說了聲抱歉。

 

Percival Graves人生第一次毫無防備的被信賴的部下背叛。

 

此時從頭到尾在一旁靜靜看著一切的Jacob說話了，「Credence應該很期待部長放假吧？」偷偷在櫃檯下捏了捏Queenie的手。

聞言Graves轉而面向麵包師傅，「他也知道這件事？」

Queenie也看著Jacob，突然恢復了笑容，「上次來店裡的時候Teenie好像有跟他提到呢！」在心裡又跟Tina說了一次抱歉。

這下Graves陷入了兩難，Queenie回握了一下Jacob的手乘勝追擊，「不曉得Credence有沒有計劃好什麼了？」

Graves表情嚴肅的回到座位旁，把收好的椅子搬下來，坐下後雙手交握手肘撐在桌上，下巴撐在交握的手上，靜默思考後只說了一句，「我還是來一杯咖啡好了。」

 

 

12/1

Credence前一晚拆開Queenie他們送上的禮物後驚訝不已，那是一個雕著各種奇獸的精緻木盒子，正面被各種大小不規則的格子分割為25塊，25扇小門有著不同字跡、不同顏色標示的日期。現在回想起來才發現自己的心思早被看穿的Credence恨不得找個洞躲起來，他打開掛在木盒上的卡片：

 _親愛的Credence_ _，_

 _我們不是把你當小孩子看，只是希望你也有機會體驗你錯過的美好事物。我們做了一些改良，一點都不幼稚，會很有意思的！話說我沒時間一一檢查大家在裡面放了些什麼，所以如果出現什麼奇怪的東西…_ _只好先說我很抱歉了。預祝你和Percival_ _有個美好的假期！_

 _P.S. Teenie_ _請你幫她跟部長說她很抱歉。_

_xxx Queenie_

 

最後一句讓Credence一頭霧水，有什麼事情是Tina需要道歉的嗎？思考到一半，剛換回居家服裝的Graves從他身後抽走卡片，在讀到『奇怪的東西』時皺了下眉，然後看到最後不自覺的露出一個Credence覺得有點可怕的冷笑。

 

如今Credence人還在被窩中但早已清醒，為了不讓自己顯得太興奮，他一直等到聽到同居人的腳步聲才爬起來，因為自己從來沒有比對方早起過。換好衣服後他克制著跑下樓的衝動，故做沒事的走下樓梯，「Percy，早安。」

「早安，Credence。」Credence步下最後一階樓梯後停下，看著坐在沙發上喝咖啡看報紙的Graves，他還穿著那件*黑底白色方塊花紋的睡袍，「怎麼了嗎？」見Credence沒有進一步動作他放下報紙問道。

Credence不敢抱太大的期望，眼神充滿著不確定，「你今天不用上班嗎？」

 

**_QUEENIE GOLDSTEIN_ _！_ **

 

也許這次那位天生的破心者會聽到他心中的怒吼，「很顯然的…我申請了休假一個月。」 _而據說你知道這件事_ ，他在心裡補了一句，但怒沖沖的男子表面上只是又喝了一口咖啡，重新拿起他的報紙。

Credence走進廚房泡茶的同時努力消化著他剛吸收的資訊，在他端著馬克杯和三明治走回客廳加入Graves後，忍不住又問，「所以，你到一月都不用進MACUSA？」

「理論上是。」

「但… 這樣… 你都會在家？」

「暫時是沒有旅行的打算。」Graves再次拿起咖啡，以同樣苦澀的心態檢討著自己的二度失策，但在看到Credence聽到他回答而眼神亮起來後，好像也沒有那麼苦了，「不開嗎？」話題切換得太快，Credence一時沒有會意過來，他只好直說，「你的禮物？」不得說他也是挺好奇朋友們到底準備了些什麼。

Credence這才想起自己早起的目的，放下杯子跳起來的瞬間若不是Graves眼明手快的用飄浮咒抓住杯子地毯就毀了，也不會真的毀了就是。Credence走向昨晚安置在壁爐上的木盒子，小心翼翼的拉開寫著1的小門，木盒跟皮箱一樣施過了伸展咒，Credence伸手掏出了一袋麵粉和一些烘焙材料，最後是一份食譜和一張小字條： _我不是很確定你早餐都吃些什麼，但可頌是必備的喔！悠閒的早晨就跟部長一起動手做早餐吧！_

Credence一臉不知道怎麼起頭的表情讓Graves更加好奇了，他拍拍身旁的坐墊示意Credence過來，Credence也聽話的抱起所有東西窩到他身邊，直接將紙條遞給了他。Graves忍不住糾結：MACUSA安全部部長的職責應是維持No-Maj跟他們井水不犯河水的狀態，讓一個No-Maj保有魔法界的記憶已經夠出格了，現在還要被牽著鼻子走？無奈Credence已躍躍欲試的偷偷扯著他的衣角，「Percy？」

 

 

12/2

一大早一隻貓頭鷹拎著一袋幾乎跟他一樣大的紙袋降落在Goldstein家，「Teenie！」

聽見妹妹的呼喚Tina跑進餐廳，「怎麼了？」

「我想這是給妳的？」紙袋上確實附了一封屬名Porpentina Goldstein的信，那字跡她再熟悉不過了--她的好上司。

*路易斯在上！好險不是咆哮信！Tina鬆了一口氣，拆開一看：

 _親愛的Goldstein_ _小姐，_

 _不曉得魔杖登記處的消耗品還夠用嗎？感謝您平日的關注讓我得以在還算平靜的時節休假去。有鑑於您優良的工作表現，我已向Madam Picquery_ _大力推薦您在我休假時代為處理一些其他正氣師處理不來的事務，這樣我也得以安心放假。這是我和Credence_ _的一點心意，還請您不要嫌棄。_

 _P.S._ _回禮的話，*_ _一捲羊皮紙的檢討報告應該不算太過分的要求吧？_

_您誠摯的Percival Graves_

 

Tina接著拆開貓頭鷹送來的紙袋，裡面裝滿了『各式各樣』的可頌，烤焦的、沒烤透的與各種奇形怪狀或沒辦法形容的，「喔！Teenie，看來他們應該玩得蠻開心的，我們的計劃很成功呢！」

在這個節骨眼上，Tina完全沒辦法和妹妹一樣正面思考。她決定收回前言，咆哮信也許還好一點，她從沒想過他的上司、堂堂安全部部長、大家所尊敬的Percival Graves竟是如此幼稚的一個人。

 

在Graves宅邸的兩人則享用著前一日成功的成果，Credence挑了一個型狀看起來就是Graves而不是他自己烤的送進嘴裡，開始掏今天的禮物，「唔…今天是『*巧克力可頌』耶！看來還是Jacob準備的。」

一反昨日的反應Graves馬上站起來，「走吧。」他把昨日兩人添購的圍裙往Credence身上一套，雙手在男孩後腰處打起蝴蝶結。

Credence一陣慌亂，「我自己來就好了啦！」已弄到一半的Graves沒有理他，儘管男人很清楚他臉有多紅，「是說，Percy…我們昨天那樣真的沒有浪費食物嗎？」前一日失敗了幾回讓他有點過意不去。

「Credence，我可以跟你保證，沒有的。」綁好後Graves給Credence一個真誠的微笑，Credence點點頭，在Graves輕輕一推下往廚房走去。他當然相信Percy的話，但說不上來為何心底就是覺得有哪裡怪怪的。

**Author's Note:**

> * "黑底白色方塊花紋的睡袍"我心中想的是這件：http://imgur.com/sjsD2ah  
> * "路易斯在上"，算是"仁慈的路易斯(Mercy Lewis)"變體。  
> * "一捲羊皮紙"是暫定的，印象中HP裡羊皮紙有某種計量單位但一時想不起來就先這樣了。  
> * "巧克力可頌" Pain au chocolat，麵包店的基本款之一。


End file.
